


Shh...

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Identity, Mistaken Identity, Sad, Secret Identity, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short piece that came to be after a meltdown (breakdown?) I had which made me scared and emotionally unstable for a while.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shh...

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece that came to be after a meltdown (breakdown?) I had which made me scared and emotionally unstable for a while.

I wear a heavy, fooling mask. It’s hard to keep it on at times since the bind that holds it on has become fragile and weak...but as long as everything and everyone is able to continue going...then I’ll persist with tying knots in the material that keeps the mask upon my tear soaked, makeup stained, scarred face...

Until I’m alone or all has gone to chaos shall the painful, invisible item fall and shatter at my feet...waiting for me to sit back down and put it back together again like I’ve had to do so many times before. I’ve become so grand at piecing the fake puzzle back to its original form that no one can see the cracks anymore.


End file.
